


Sweet Nothings

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Request: hi again, my request for roan is: he’s in a relationship with a girl from skaikru and someone she loves is killed so she wants revenge & started punching the killer (like octavia punched bellamy after lincoln’s death) and she don’t stop even if people try to get her off of the man, until roan catch her from behind and won’t let her go even if she’s kicking/crying, he whispered sweet things to her and even say ‘i love you’ for the first time & she calm down ; that’s so long i’m so sorry😬❤️Word Count: 715
Relationships: Roan (the 100)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Nothings

You and Roan first met when you were in Polis to have Skaikru initiated into the Coalition. The two of you had fallen in love ever since you two caught each other’s eyes. You had been staying in Polis along with Clarke for the last week. 

You had been called from your room to Lexa’s. As you made your way into her room with Titus you watch as two men haul in a large box, “Are you gonna tell me what’s in the box or not?” Lexa questions.

“Forgive me. This is a gift from Kind Roan of Azgeda for Wanheda and Y/N,” Titus explains as you look confused questioning why Roan hadn’t told you about this. “The messenger said this is both proof of Azgeda’s loyalty to the Coalition and an answer to a yet unanswered question. May I? Open it.” He demands the two other men in the room.

“Emerson?” Clarke questions as the box is opened. You stand there in awe as he lunges and attacks Clarke. 

Not being able to handle the emotion that is filling you up, you leave and head back to your and Roan’s room. “What the hell, Roan,” You yell as you make it into your room.

“What?” He questions as you slam the door.

“You had Emerson brought here, that’s what. He killed my best friend when he blew Mount Weather up!” You explain.

“I thought–” He starts.

“You thought what?” You ask back getting angrier.

“I just thought you would be happy. That you could get your revenge,” He explains.

“Oooohh you are so lucky it was your mom who blew Mount Weather up and you were still banished,” You say as you cross your arms.

“So you’re not mad at me?” He questions.

“Oh no. I am,” You say as you head out of your room.

“Where are you going,” He asks following you.

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago,” You head towards the Commander Throne room. As soon as you open the doors you run towards Emerson not even caring for bag on top of his head.

You start to punch him and cry uncontrollably. You pull the bag off so he could watch who was punching him. The guards by the chair start to rush towards you and try to pull you off, but before they could get even close to getting you off you punch and kick them away. They quickly try again but you continue to ward them off while still punching Emerson.

Before you knew it you felt large burly arms pull you away from Emerson as you kicked and screamed, “He killed my best friend! He deserves to die! Let me go!” 

“Shhh shhh” You hear by your left ear. You make the connection that it was Roan.

“Let–me–go” You yell once more as you wiggle yourself out of his arms. Allowing you to land another punch to Emerson, before he grabs and drags you back again as you scream and kick.

“It’s ok. He’ll get what he deserves,” Roan says softly. 

“No, he won’t!” You yell as Roan tries to calm you.

“I promise he will. Just breathe,” He whispers in your ear. 

“Please just let me kill him now!” You scream.

“My little snowbird,” He whispers your nickname in grounder, the only words you fully understand. “I love you,” He says in English.

“What? You-you, do?” You stop struggling and turn towards him.

“I do. I never thought I’d meet someone as special as you or pour my heart into anyone as I do for you. I will protect you until my last breath, I would never let anything happen to you my little snowbird,” He says, saying your nickname in grounder. 

You feel your eyes tear up a bit more as you shift them from Emerson and back to Roan, “I–I love you too,” You say back. 

“Now how about we go back to the room and let Clarke and Lexa deal with Emerson for now,” He smiles at you.

You move your eyes back to Emerson as the guards cover his head again, “Ok, but I want him to get what he deserves,” You say as you drop your head. 

“He will my little snowbird. We’ll make sure of it,” Roan says pulling your face up to kiss you.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I finally finished this request. I know I’m kinda on a hiatus, but I really wanted to complete this request and have been for a while. I’m sorry if its a bit short but I hope you enjoy it and its what you were looking for. I did really enjoy writing for Roan and writing a softer side of him, that you don’t see in the show.


End file.
